Feelings
by MaarrGhot'sMoon
Summary: A partir de una llegada surgirán Nuevos ¿sentimientos?y mucha confusión.
1. Mi Llegada

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de teen titans no me pertenecen**_

Llegue a la torre hace unas semanas porque Robín solicito refuerzos a Abeja ya que los malos tenían tiempo libre y atacaban todos los días en Jump City, no es que sean los peores villanos pero ya no los dejaban descansar ni un momento así que ella decidió enviarme a mí y no recibió queja de ninguna parte, es más, me agrado mucho la idea de poder convivir con la alienígena pelirroja.

Pero al momento de arribar en la isla me di por enterado de la relación que star y robín tenían desde su regreso de la misión en Tokio y que no lo habían comunicado aun por los reiterados ataques y así evitar que utilicen al otro como punto débil. Aprobé la relación de inmediato, no estaba enamorado de la extraterrestre, solo me parecía hermosa y me gustaba hacer enojar a Dick, era muy evidente que estaban enamorados uno del otro solo que él es demasiado "héroe" y muy pero muy leeentooo, me alegraba mucho que por fin se dignase a hacer lo que sentía y no lo que debía.

La primera semana la alarma sonó varias veces por ataques de Plasmus, Sinderblook, Adonis y los H.I.V.E no costo mucho vencerlos, pero si que sabían huir de la prisión y se empeñaban a volver al ruedo, los policías sin los héroes no son nada. Luego de las batallas me ponía a jugar videojuegos con Cy y Bestita o conversaba con Robín de distintas cosas a veces solo me escondía de Star cuando cocinaba y quería compartir sus platillos tamaraneanos "pobre Dick, él era el único que los probaba de propia voluntad". Pero algo ya me empezaba a intrigar, Raven casi no pasaba tiempo con todos nosotros, solo en las luchas o en la pizzería, cuando comíamos, y si lo estaba, solo leía o tiraba a chico bestia por la ventana "para ser amargada eso me hacia reír por mucho tiempo" desde que llegue solo me saluda por educación. Creo que no le agrado, o lo disimula muuuuuy bien "no sé porque eso me molesta" pero eso acabara, voy a tratar de llevarme bien "sin terminar como Bestita claro está, yo tengo mucho más encanto"

HOLAAAA! ¿COMO ANDAN? bueno, quise probar este fic! espero que les guste...pronto la continuacion :)

P.D.: Agradesco las opiniones...(sinceras por favor!)

Bueno-Malo-Horrible-Pasable-Maravillosamente genial- jeje xP

Adioss! y saludoss!

MaarrGhot'sMoon.


	2. Nuevas Sensaciones

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de teen titans no me pertenecen _

Desde que regresamos de Japón estoy meditando más a menudo, no sé que es esta sensación de soledad que me invade cada vez que veo a Star y Robín tomarse de la mano, sonreírse y mirarse con ese amor, me hace sentir un poco triste saber que yo no podré sentirme así en algún momento por mis emociones que controlan mis poderes, creo que si me llegara a enamorar podría explotar la ciudad por no decir el mundo, desde lo que ocurrió con Malquior trato de evitar esos sentimientos que no me puedo permitir sentir pero...

Cuando el llego y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, una electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. Eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

Me refugiaba en mi habitación todo el tiempo que podía, pero como no quería preocupar a mis amigos también pasaba tiempo con ellos, pero siempre procurando no estar demasiado o hablas más de lo debido con Speedy. Hasta acompañaba a Starfire al centro comercial sin chistar si era necesario.

Las batallas que tuvimos sirvieron como excusa para mis prolongadas meditaciones en la azotea o en mi habitación y si compartía momentos en la sala con ellos solo me dedicaba a leer, conversar con Robín o Cy, desaparecer cuando cocinaba mi mejor amiga y a arrojar a Chico Bestia por la ventana cada vez que interrumpía mi lectura o hacia chistes sin gracia. No se cuánto tiempo el este acá, pero en algún momento se ira y aunque quizás lo extrañe "Basta Raven!" "tengo que soportar este tiempo que resta" No me puedo permitir sentir esto.


	3. Recuerdame

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de teen titans no me pertenecen **_

El joven arquero estaba mirando la televisión, no mejor dicho miraba como el verde cambiaba cada dos segundos de canal desde su posición relajada y aburrida en el sofá.

-No, no, no...- repetía con cada canal que pasaba-no, ya lo vi, no, mmm no, wauu eso es nuevo ña-

-Chico bestia, ya le puedes dejar en un canal-dijo el pelirrojo, cansado-me estas mareando- empezando a presionar sus cienes, antes de que continuara quejándose una luz roja y el sonido de la alarma surgió en la torre-problemas- dijo mientras ambos se ponían de pie e ingresaban a la sala el resto del equipo y el líder tecleaba en la computadora donde era que debían ir.

-¿Dónde es la misión?-preguntó el metálico

-Museo Central, pero no dice quien ataca-respondió el petirrojo un poco extrañado para después decir con vos segura- Titanes hay problemas, ¡vamos!- y todos salieron tras él, las chicas y el verde volaban mientras que cargaban a los que no podían. La alienígena cargo a su novio, el metamorfo al cibernético y la hechicera tuvo que llevar al arquero.

-Buenos días Rae-saludo el joven ya que no la había visto hasta ahora a la ojivioleta con una gran sonrisa seductora que hacía que todas las chicas se derritan por el…claaaaro, todas exceptuando a esta chica en particular

-Buenos días- contesto cortante Raven sin siquiera verlo y concentrándose plenamente en el vuelo.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-no se iba a rendir tan fácil, por lo menos quería tener una conversación con esa gótica tan antipática! "No Roy Harper no se rinde así porque si, preciosa" pensaba por la ausencia de respuesta de Raven.

-Holaaa Raven! ¿Acaso no piensas responderme?-…nada, la joven solo mantenía su mirada al frente, el pelirrojo iba a hablarle de vuelta pero fue interrumpido por la vos de Cyborg que ya se encontraba en el suelo junto a Chico Bestia en su forma original.

-Las coordenadas indican que es aquí. Vengan.-

Y así fue, las titanes incrementaron un poco su velocidad hasta donde se ubicaban sus dos amigos. En cuando todos estaban en tierra firme observaron que quien se encontraba robando el museo era Red X. El ladrón salió por el techo del edificio con una bolsa cargada al hombro.

-Raven- pronuncio el petirrojo mirando a la mencionada que solo asintió para luego rodear a todos los titanes en una energía oscura y aparecer a los pocos segundos frente al ladrón.

-Sera mejor que devuelvas eso a su lugar X- le dijo el petirrojo al villano enmascarado que solo se detuvo, presiono el botón de su cinturón pero este no lo tele trasportó.

-Parece que tendremos que pelear- pronuncio observando a cada uno de los héroes –Un poco de ejercicio no viene mal- agregó y arrojo sus X rojas hacia ellos que lograron esquivarlas.

-TITANES ATAQUEN!-dijo su típica frase el líder para que luego él y todo su equipo se dirija hacia el ladrón.

Chico bestia con la forma de un león intento embestir a X pero este lo esquivó fácilmente y le arrojo una X dejándolo pegado ya en su forma humana (N.A: si se pude decir de alguna manera -.-) a Cyborg que ya no podía utilizar su cañón sónico, Starfire le lanzaba starbolts desde arriba pero el ágil ladronzuelo pudo evitarlos y con una de sus pequeñas bombas que hizo explotar muy cerca de la extraterrestre que perdió la concentración en el vuelo por el susto empezó a caer pero fue cubierta por el aura oscura de su mejor amiga antes de embestirse contra el suelo, aunque ya no pudo continuar en batalla porque Red X con su arma pegajosa la dejo imposibilitada de mover los brazos y las piernas. Los jóvenes de antifaz atacaban simultáneamente, Robín con su vara boo y Speedy con las flechas, ya tenían casi acorralado al joven villano pero sorpresivamente este los engaño y les propino un golpe directo a cada uno dejando a Robín fuera de combate ya que al caer se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo y quedo inconsciente y a el pelirrojo que estaba por devolver el golpe lo pego contra una de las paredes de la terraza donde se libraba el combate. Solo quedaba en pie una de los jóvenes héroes que rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque, éste solo se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, no parecía querer atacarla.

-Hola Raven, ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto una vez frente a la chica.

-Eso no te interesa X-contesto secamente la joven, de repente el chico tomo una de sus muñecas y la acerco a él de un tirón para luego sostenerla con una mano en su cintura y la otra aun en su muñeca. Raven no espera tal acción pero no opuso resistencia, estaba bastante confundida por lo que no pudo utilizar sus poderes por culpa de sus emociones, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, la ponía nerviosa estar tan cerca de él.

-No hace falta que te pongas en guardia, no pienso atacar a una chica tan linda como tú- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Suéltame X!- ordeno mientras forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre del ladrón, al no lograrlo utilizo sus poderes para alejarlo de ella aunque sea un poco. Y lo logro, el solo se despidió antes de poder tele transportarse.

-Nos vemos preciosa- le dijo sin dejar de observarla atreves de su máscara- Ten, para que me recuerdes-

Le dijo mientras dejaba en sus manos una cadenita de plata con una amatista en forma de gota que saco de las cosas que había robado esa noche y se fue frente a la mirada llena de confusión de la hechicera.


	4. acercamientos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de teen titans no me pertenecen **_

Raven no creía lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos momentos, el ladronzuelo se había atrevido a regalarle parte de su botín ¡y a intentar besarla! traspaso su espacio personal... ¡La había puesto nerviosa! ¡A ella!; la princesa del hielo, la mismísima hija del despiadado Trigón, ¡la demoniza! Eso era total y absolutamente inverosímil, humillante, estresante...necesitaba meditar ¡Urgente!

-tks Maldito X- protestaba para si la joven hechicera. Luego se apresuró a liberar a sus amigos de las trampas del ladrón y sin darse cuenta guardo su obsequio.

Cosa que no paso por alto una persona, el pelirrojo pudo ver lo que ocurrió entre ese malnacido Red X y la heroína. Aun no entendía muy bien por qué quería atravesar con sus flechas al villano y llevarse a Raven lejos y solo con él. Pensamiento que lo confundió demasiado, tanto que olvido peinarse luego de ser liberado de la pegajosa X.

Ya en la torre recompuestos y más tranquilos (excepto, claro está, Robín. Que no podía soportar que Red X se volviera a escapar y encima no recuperaron lo robado, se encerró en la sala de entrenamiento). Cyborg se apropió de la cocina ya que no quería comer comida tamaraneana y decidió hacer su especialidad...Carne! Lo que no le gustó nada a su verde amigo y se pusieron a discutir. Starfire luego de que el robótico le digiera que el cocinaría, que ella ya hiso demasiado por ellos, y ahora debía aprovechar que Robín entrenaba para hacer sus actividades, decidió ir a alimentar a Sedita, cuando termino con su tarea se le ocurrió que era buena idea salir a pasear con su amiga hasta que la comida este servida. Rápidamente salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su mejor amiga.

Se detuvo de pronto al ver al ver como el arquero parecía discutir con la hechicera y esta luego de alejarlo con su magia cerró la puerta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y tirado en el suelo.

Este muy molesto se fue por el otro extremo del pasillo que daba a la sala de entrenamiento sin notar la presencia de la alienígena.

-¿Por qué estarían discutiendo los amigos Speedy y Raven?-se preguntó confundida la joven para luego acercarse a la puerta que llevaba grabado el nombre "RAVEN" y tocar con cuidado.

-¿¡Ahora qué quieres!?- Pregunto muy molesta la voz de la maga- Ya dije que no es de tu impor...

-Amiga Raven, soy yo, Starfire- se apresuró a decir la pelirroja que no quería ser víctima de los ataques de su amiga.

-Ah, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Starfire?-pregunto ya más calmada y con la puerta dejando ver la mitad de su rostro.

-Pensaba que quizás querrías dar un paseo conmigo hasta que el amigo Cyborg y el amigo Bestia decidan que cocinaran ¿Qué Opinas?

-Pensando bien, no es tan mala idea-dijo Raven recordando las patéticas peleas de carne VS tofu de sus amigos.-Esta bien, Vamos.

Y sin decir más una feliz Star y una resignada Raven salieron de la torre y emprendieron vuelo hacia la ciudad.

Mientras la alegre alienígena hablaba sin parar de Robín, Sedita y otras cosas sin sentido, la mente de la peli violeta estaba en lo que ocurrió con el joven arquero hace unos minutos.

..Flash Back..

Un pelirrojo está caminando con fuertes pisadas y con un notable enojo por el pasillo que se dirigía a la habitación de la joven hechicera. Al llegar a la puerta no dudo en golpear... -Raven! Sé que estas ahí, abre.-dijo más orden que pedido, el arquero...

-¿Speedy?-escucho la voz desde dentro del cuarto y se sintió nervioso cuando la dueña de esta abrió la puerta dejando ver la mitad de su rostro. -¿Qué quieres?-pregunto seca la joven. El pelirrojo trago grueso pero no fue allí para dudar, No, no.¡Roy Harper no duda!

-Raven...¿Pu..puedo hacerte un..una pregunta?- dijo como pudo el arquero

-Ya la estás haciendo ¿no?- fue la respuesta fría de la chica

-¡NO! No esa no era!-se apuró haciendo movimientos con las manos para que ella no cierre la puerta.-Quería saber...eemm.q..Qué..f-

-¿Te vas a demorar mucho?-pregunto impaciente por las vueltas que daba el joven. Este se molestó y pregunto sin vueltas ya lo que quería saber.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dio y que te dijo ese...red x?-dijo finalmente y pronunciando con cierto enojo el nombre del ladrón.

-...- Raven no supo que contestarle, ni siquiera suponía que alguien allá visto lo ocurrido con Red X ¿Que no estaban todos inconscientes? Al recordar lo que sucedió, la cercanía del ladron, el obsequio que en vez de debolverlo, olvidarlo o simplemente dejarlo por cualquier otro lado, pero sin dase cuenta ya hasta la estaba usando. No lo quería admitir pero le gustaba. ¡El regalo! ¡No Red X! Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que apenas percibió que estaba sonrojada y que había olvidado colocarse la capucha de su capa por lo que Speedy si se dio cuenta del leve color que estaba tomando el pálido rostro de la hechicera y se molestó más.

-¡Por dios Raven! NO TE PUEDE INTERESAR UN ALGUIEN COMO EL! ¡ES UN VILLANO!-gritó histérico el joven héroe sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta de su rubor se apuró en cubrirse con la capucha utilizando sus poderes.

-¡YA DEJA DE GRITAR!-

-NO LO NEGASTE! ES VERDAD ENTONCES!-"dijo" Speedy totalmente fuera de sí, estaba enojado y ¿Dolido?¿Por qué?¿Por qué ella se fijara en el ladronzuelo ese antes que en él? No supo en que momento exactamente se acercó y tomo a la chica de la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra del rostro para acercarla más así...estaba a centímetros de su boca cuando reacciono y noto como estaban. La soltó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, ella lo miraba con sorpresa y ¿enojo?

- ¡Vete!- grito y un golpe de su aura oscura lo alejo haciendo que choque con la pared del corredor y se volvió a encerrar en su habitación antes de que este intentara siquiera volver a acercarse.

..Fin Flash Back..

El titán pelirrojo se encontraba tumbado en su cama viendo reproducirse una y otra vez la escena vivida con la heroína peli violeta. No entendía porque hiso eso ¿impulso quizás? ni siquiera entendía porque le molestaba que a él lo haya empujado con su magia y que al tal X no le hiciera nada. No podía estar celoso era imposible que el "Roy el Mujeriego" se hubiese enamorado de la antipática, rara e irónica de Raven ¿o no?

-tks, no puede ser...- dijo cerrando los ojos para dejar de ver esa secuencia pero solo logro recordar la escena del enmascarado y la ojivioleta para abrir los ojos rápidamente y golpear el colchón con rabia.

-¿Qué me hiciste Rae?- pregunto a la nada y dejo salir un largo suspiro

…Y Este fue el cuarto capítulo! Muchaass muchaass Graciiass enserio a Luisa Mateus; Lau; Brower y Sofi Di Jackson! Lo sé, son cortos los capítulos pero es lo que se me va ocurriendo! ¡Tratare de alargarlos a medida que de mi imaginación! Espero que les guste el capítulo y ya saben que cualquier cosa dejen su comentario ¡Besos y Hasta Luego! Bye bye


End file.
